


The Lonely Moon

by uofmdragon



Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: An outsider's perspective on SHIELD employees.
Relationships: eventual Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077536
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	The Lonely Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Lapillus requested Team Delta (and other senior shield folks) have a regular bar. Observations about them by other, uniformed regulars and staff. Either before and after or after with references to before the Battle of New York for Promptsgiving 2020.

Art had run her bar the The Lonely Moon for a long time. It’d been a gift from one of her half-siblings, who had tried beer, but decided to he much preferred wine. 

It had been struggling until a bald headed man with glasses came in and then came back bringing his friends. She’d learn that his name was Jasper and then was Phil and Melinda. Occasionally, Nick and Maria came with them, but they were infrequent at best. Art liked them all, but then she could tell they were hunters all. Hunters of what, she wasn’t quite sure, but hunters none the less.

Then came Clint, who was a skinny shit that needed feeding up that she doubled his portions and charged him the same as regular. Phil always tipped enough to cover it when she did. She genuinely liked Clint, after all the kid could talk bows with her all day. They even when to a range a couple of times, but she preferred to use her when hunting.

She watched the bond grow between them and then shatter with the appearance of Red, who seemed innocent one second and a stone killer the second. Tasha happened to be in the bar the one time an idiot tried to rob her and managed to take that idiot down. Honestly, Tasha made her want to break her vow of chastity.

She had to watch as as Clint and Phil slowly began to work around whatever issue Natasha brought into their life and then dance around their blatantly obvious feelings for one another. They were stupidly unaware that the other had feelings for another. Art just wanted to whack them upside their heads, but that was more like something her sister would do. She enjoyed setting people up.

Natasha disappeared and Art thought she caught a glimpse of her during that whole debacle in Monaco Historic Grand Prix. It wasn’t unusual for one of the group to disappear and then reappear as if nothing happened.

Phil disappeared shortly after and then Clint did after a harsh thunderstorm. She almost missed it as her father was grumbling about his old rival possibly coming back.

The Battle happened during the day and The Lonely Moon was open at night. She brought her bow and her hunting dog in to fend off any looters. Her bar would be protected and found her twin brother inside as well as some of her family members, watching the news.

“Thor and Loki,” the wisest of her half-sisters stated, watching the replay. “Wonder what that means.”

Art hummed, eyes not leaving the screen as she recognized Clint and Tasha in the thick of things. Warriors both of them.

“She’s mine,” Art said to her half-sister, knowing in this instance their tastes would collide. “As is he.” She added glancing toward her twin.

Her twin regarded her, before nodding. “You’ve known them long enough, I suppose you have dibs.”

The bar was fixed up and she waited until Clint and Tasha returned dragging a man they introduced as Steve with him. It wasn’t long before Stark arrived with Bruce in tow. 

“Phil died,” Natasha said to her quietly. 

Art’s eyes narrowed. “Did he?”

“Just before the Battle,” Natasha said.

Art nodded and thought and then made a phone call to her Uncle, who laughed and said. “He’s not on any of The Lists. That Nick Fury is a cunning one and usually dodges my employees, I’m not surprised one of his dodged one of ours.”

Art nodded and hung up the phone. When Clint came in next, she pulled him aside and looked him. “I think we should go on a hunt.”

“For what?” Clint asked.

“For your lost love,” she replied.

“He’s dead, Art,” Clint answered, stepping away.

“Now, Clinton Barton, you’ve faced aliens, fought against a god, and fought alongside another. Do you really think that its only the Norse pantheon that survives to this day?”


End file.
